


A New Hero Will be Joining The Game

by Void_Kitsune



Series: The Immortal and The Hacker [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU The Fractured But Whole, Aged-Up Character(s), Cartman did something to give them temporary powers, Gen, New Kid get's dragged into being a superhero by Cartman, New Kid has a name, New Kid has a set apperance, New Kid has real super powers, New Kid is so done with his shit and goes along with it, No actual relationship between Kenny and New Kid yet, Semi-real superpowers for everyone but New Kid, everyone is about 15-16, it's more platonic atm, roughly a month after the pervious one-shot, set during the Fractured But Whole, vague explanation is vague, with hints of deeper feelings, written as as you for New Kid but it's not actually a reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: The only reason you were dragged into this shit fest of a game of superheroes called 'Coon & Friends' is because cats seemed to naturally migrate towards you and Cartman ("It's the Coon, get it right, Douchebag") sorry- Coon thinks you'll be useful in locating a missing cat called Scrambles.God help you.





	A New Hero Will be Joining The Game

Peace and quiet.

That was all you wanted after listening to your parents' constant arguing. They'd been making your self-given insomnia (but, it was important for your hacker work to get done) even worse than normal. You think they should just get a fucking divorce already, honesty. You've ended up actually crashing at Kenny's house several times in the last two weeks, he'd even let you stay while he was out- of cause you knew why he was out. Helping the town and all as Mysterion. Then when he did come home, he just climbed into his bed and- honestly you'd think he'd wake you up by getting in but when you wake up in the morning, you'd be curled up together with you wondering how on earth he does it. Then you'd climb out his window in the early morning and rush home before your parents would find out you weren't in.

But back to point of wanting peace and quiet, so you'd left twenty minutes ago because the arguing had picked up again and you just needed out before they started screaming. It was such a toxic place to be when you're already in a bit of a funk as it is, especially when they're arguing about you half the time. They wanted you to make friends, but then you'd make to many- and honesty you were getting fed up. You hated it because it was affecting your appetite and desire to really go out and do anything. Kenny seemed to have this seventh sense and know when you'd fallen deeper down the rabbit hole then normal.

Anyway- you sat on the brick wall with cats all surrounding you. Something you'd noticed over the years was cats seemed to always enjoy your presence and migrate towards you whenever they'd see you. Even if it was just for a single little stroke or scratch on the head. But you certainly didn't hate it. Most of your early life, because of your birth mother's strictness, left you lonely and in need of companionship and the neighbourhood cats seemed to be that companionship for you.

You stifled a squeal as a familiar ginger and white cat strolled up with two kits following, you'd been eager to finally meet the new mama's little babies. You tugged off your gloved and let the kits sniff your fingers, they brushed up against them and you took that as a queue to give them a good fuss. They started purred almost immediately and you grinned. You lifted both kits up to check their genders- a girl and boy. The girl took after her mother being ginger with white paws, underbelly and splashes on her face. The boy had a more tabby patterning with a darker ginger and browns, no doubt from the tomcat that was their father. You're pretty sure you've seen a familiar pattern on another cat that was a tom- was he their father?

You lifted the little femme and nuzzled her nose with yours. She mewed and bat her paw at your nose and you grinned again.

"Oi!" you blink several times as Cartman's voice reached your ears and you turned to see-

What on earth were you looking at?

Cartman was dressed up as some sort of neko, with ears and tail and a costume. Behind him was Kyle, dressed up with a large kite; Craig, who didn't really put much effort into whatever they were dressed up as, with just a piece of paper that said 'SC' on it; Clyde, as some sort of fly? Mosquito if you had to guess; Jimmy, as some sort of knock-off Flash; and Scott Malkinson, who you had no idea what he was dressed up as but he wore a shoulder pad and had needles and vials with something in them. You hoped he wasn't doing anything reckless.

You shot them a 'what the fuck' look.

"What sort of powers do you wield that allows you to befriend every cat you see, civilian!" Did Cartman inquire that? You were pretty sure it was meant to be a question but it sounds more like an order.

You blinked at him before turning back to the kitten, who batted at you cheek for your attention. You nuzzled her nose again and she mewed, you giggled at her adorable nature.

You're pretty sure one of them asked: "Did the New Kid just giggle?"

But you ignored them.

"I asked you a question, civilian. I kindly ask you answer!" Cartman definitely ordered this time.

You sighed, turning back to him but you eyes moved to Kyle with a silent question.

"It's a new game we're playing, New Kid," he answered. "It's probably best you just answer Cart-"

"Coon! It's the fucking _Coon_ , Human Kite!" the 'Coon' cut in, glaring at the 'Human Kite' at the use of his 'civilian' name. You sighed again.

"Jeez, fatass," Kyle grumbled. Cartman bit back another insult.

You set the kitten down, resisting the urge to pick it back up again when it mewed sadly and plucked up your notebook up. It would be easier to speak but you'd didn't like speaking and Cartman would no doubt mock you if he heard your voice and you really didn't want that. You began to write: 'No idea. They just naturally seek me out?'

Cart- the Coon gave a thoughtful hum, one hands gripping his chin. "Perhaps."

"P-P-P-P-Perhaps w-w-what?" Jimmy asked and the Coon turned to them.

"I think it's time to accept another hero into our midst." Coon declared. You blinked several times, listening as the group of 'superheroes' began talking about the idea but ultimately the Coon, basically the leader of their group, said you were gonna join.

Hold up- when did you agree to this?

Coon turned to you. "Come New Hero! We have much to discuss!"

Before you could even give any sort of response, he'd grabbed your wrist and began pulling you. You stumbled, glancing over your shoulder at the others with a look of confusion. They shoot you sympathetic looks.

Oh man, what were you being forced to get involved with?


End file.
